


Maki Twins: Trial

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Glasgow, dangan ronpa ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true Maki never fails, even at their weakest points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maki Twins: Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trial that would have been featured in my story Leaves Me in Languor, but I've totally lost motivation to write that at the moment. Hell, it even took me a few months to finish this. Please remember, there are depictions of violence in this. Tread carefully!

A plain, dark room with a chair. A single, wooden chair. The violinist couldn’t believe what he’s gotten himself into, though it couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t his fault, though he had nobody else to blame but the people behind this. The cheery voices on the intercom. Of course, blaming wouldn’t get him anywhere. He just had to survive, right? And if death were to pay him a visit, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. The family saying was, ‘A true Maki never fails, even at their weakest points.’ He lived by that motto. He breathed that motto. It’s all he ever went by.

Thoughts aside, the male began to pace around the room, trying to get a feel for his new surroundings. It wasn’t much. Just a room with a chair. He took a deep breath, then huffed, sliding his hands in his pockets.

“So this is it? What are you waiting for, coward? Are you going to punish me like you did the rest?” His words were cold, though they could be heard by the trio above. Surprisingly enough, there was no response. Nothing at all. Not even the female who’s repeatedly offended made a comment. This caused a smirk to grow on Osamu’s face. He was getting to them, wasn’t he?

“Is this all? Huh?! Is this all you can do to me?! Lock me in a room with a chair and call it a day? Come on! What are you waiting for? Do something to me. I dare you.” His voice echoed between the walls, bouncing off of each other. The sound rang Osamu’s ears, though he was able to pick up one sound. Was that..something mechanical? Furrowing his brows, he took his hands out of his pockets, going to locate the source of the sound.

What he saw was the glare of a camera lens. It moved as he moved, following his every step. So he was being monitored. ‘What’s next?’ He thought. Though, before he could complete another thought, he heard screaming, and sounds of a struggle. The door that he was shoved in had no knob on the inside, only the outside. As it opened, a light dawned into the room, and a short female was shoved onto the ground. Along with her, there was a rope and a knife that followed behind. The door shut, then locked tight. No means of escape was able to be found, yet again.

As for the girl, the boy could almost immediately recall her name. Her long, flowing hair and atrocious skirt said it all for him. This girl was Yoshiko Maki. Otherwise known as the girl who’s mistakenly called his sister. It’s pathetic, really. Just because two people have the same surname does not make them related. Osamu was sure that he would have known if he had a sister by now. It was a ridiculous joke that never seemed to die.

Her bright blue eyes glossed with tears shifted around the room before coming to a hault. Those shoes...She’d recognized those shoes. In her struggle to break free, she hadn’t paid any attention to where she was headed. All she wanted to do was survive. She wanted to escape this literal Hell. Though, going back to her original thought, the soles pacing the floor before her belonged to Osamu Maki. This stuck up rich kid violinist. Why was he put in here with him? She barely knows him to begin with. All she knows is that everyone seems to believe that they’re related. It was a bit tedious to refute the idea repeatedly, but nonetheless, it was a thing that occurred almost daily. He’d be a terrible sibling, in all honesty.

Now, the artist was breathing heavily, practically shaking against the cold floor. She couldn’t bring herself to stand just yet. The shock that went through her was so strong that she may need help getting up. She was about to speak up, though his voice rang through her ears.

“Up.” Osamu ordered, stopping to look down at the girl.   
“Get up.” His tone was stern and straightforward. He knew she was capable of being stronger than most of the students here. It was pure observation. The violinist didn’t need to know much about her to know that she doesn’t give up; the struggle earlier made things clear for him.

Yoshiko was about to reply when another voice echoed through the room. Just what she needed, an even louder voice to cause her head to ache.

“Ahem. You two, if you don’t mind...please stand.” This voice was delicate and smooth, quite calming, in fact.

Though it took a few moments, Yoshiko was able to stand. She smoothed out her skirt, then looked up to where she thought the voice was coming from. With that, the woman on the intercom continued.

“Lovely. Now, you’d like to know why you two are here, hm? Well, it’s simple.” There’s a pause, then a sigh.

“Osamu and Yoshiko Maki. It’s a wonder you two haven’t questioned the reason why you two bear the same surname. Though sometimes it is common for two people to have the same last name with absolutely no relation...Though this time, that is not the case.” The room falls silent. The intercom is shut off. Was that..it?

The two looked at each other, trying to make sense of the information that was fed to them. Yoshiko was the first to speak.

“...You’re..my brother..? B-But how..? We don’t have the same parents! She’s got to be lying!” The shorter girl looks up at him with panicked eyes. Though his expression shows anger. 

“And what would you do if she wasn’t?” He turned to her, sounding just as alarmed, though his face barely showed it. 

“Either way, what would my relation with you have to do with anything? It’s not like I need a sibling. You’d never live up to the Maki expectation.” His words were cold, though delivered at a quick pace. The boy’s heart started to race. In reality, he was just as shocked, though it wasn’t time to show this side of him yet. He needed proof.  
There it was again, that damned intercom.  
“Would you like proof, Maki-kun? I’m sure that’ll clear things up for you two.” With that, the door clicked open as a manilla folder with various documents was plastered onto the floor. The door closed yet again, trapping the two once more. Osamu was quick to shove past Yoshiko to retrieve said folder. Although he said the truth wouldn’t change anything, he seemed a bit too eager to find out.

As he took the contents into his hands, he flipped through a few papers, the first two being birth certificates. The first said the following,

“This certifies that Osamu Maki was born to Makoto and Zuki Maki at 3:24 pm the 12th day of November, 1997”

The second was almost identical.

“This certifies that Yoshiko Maki was born to Makoto and Zuki Maki at 3:29 pm the 12th day of November, 1997”

While analyzing the two documents, Osamu noticed that the hospitals and room numbers were one in the same. This..was real. Though it could be fake as well. He wasn’t going to just take birth certificates as the only resource for proof. Now should be a good time to go through the other documents that he had received. One of them being a marriage certificate, the other, a divorce document. The names were just the same as the ones shown on the birth certificates, signatures and all. This was all the proof he needed at this point. Though, before he could even shoot a glare to the intercom, there was a pair of hands clutching to Osamu’s arm, trying to see what he was holding. Of course, Yoshiko wanted to see the proof as well. Quickly retracting the limb, he shoved the folder into her hands and crossed his arms, looking down at her.

“The proof is all there, Maki. The blasted woman wasn’t lying to us.” He almost sounded let down, as if there was a big loss to having Yoshiko as his twin sister. Though, as he studied her face, he could see a bit of himself in her, but not too much. They were most likely fraternal twins, not identical.Their heights were different, as well as their eye color. The only trait they seemed to physically possess together was their black hair. Having a sibling never really crossed his mind too much.He was always the spoiled only child. Osamu had little to no idea how Yoshiko’s home life was. Did she have a father figure at home? Any step siblings? Of course, that would have raised suspicion, though. It seems like their parents were pretty damn good at keeping secrets.

“I’m sorry if this disappoints you, Maki-kun. I’m not sure how I feel about this either..” Yoshiko’s head hung low, clutching the folder in her arms. The only question that roamed through her mind was ‘why?’ Why would their parents keep something as big as this away from them? Especially if they’re attending the same school as each other..Though, this wasn’t the time to wallow in regret, was it? A few of their peers were already dead, and some terribly injured. Who knows what’ll happen to the two of them.

A quiet throat clearing was heard. It was the intercom again. What did the soft spoken woman want this time? Would they be given a task? Surely the others could be watching the two of them at this point. It was a bit degrading, but to the masterminds behind it all, it was a fun T.V show.

“Are you two finished gawking over the evidence? I’d like to get on with your task.” She sounded impatient at this point. What did she have in store for them? What could she possibly use against them at this very moment? The twins exchanged glances between each other, a bit of worry gleaming in both of their eyes.

Silence filled the room. Neither of the twins spoke. Was there anything else to say? Even the outraged violinist held back any comments. This was...new.

“Well, I’m taking that as a yes.” Began the woman. A few papers shuffled behind the microphone, then another silence before her voice began again.

“Maki-san, you will take a seat in the chair. Maki-kun, you will take the rope and bind her.” Then her voice paused, as if she were waiting for them to follow her instructions. 

Yoshiko, too afraid to rebel, took a seat in the wooden chair. It creaked, showing signs of ageing. Although Yoshiko followed suit, Osamu refused. Instead, he stared up, listening intently for further instruction. 

“Maki-kun, bind her.” Said the woman. Osamu dared not to move. Though after a few more minutes, that same voice appeared over the microphone again. 

“If you refuse to do as I say, both of you will be gassed.” That statement seemed to kick in for both the artist and the violinist. This...was real. They could sacrifice themselves, but what good would that be? Osamu vowed to get out of this building if it was the last thing he’d do. There was no way he was going to let his last moments be held within a dark room. 

Taking the rope into his hands, he stared at the object. This..was going to be tied around his sister. Someone of his own blood. Never in a million years would he think he’d be tying anyone up, let alone someone he’s related to. Though, the job must be done, mustn't it? Breathing in a sigh, he started to tie the binding around her body, both arms included. This is what that woman wanted, right? 

While being binded, Yoshiko squeezed her eyes shut. What could this woman possibly want the two of them to do? Obviously, she was being restrained from reacting to anything with her body. Hopefully there would be little pain. Her pain tolerance was very, very low.

The camera shifted, zooming in closer to the twins. It projected their progress on a screen before the woman behind the microphone.  
There it was again, the same, frighteningly gentle voice. 

“Excellent, Maki-kun. Now, do you mind picking up the knife given to you earlier? That’s especially important.” The microphone clicked off, again. What..was she going to make him do? Either way, the tall male scanned the room for any traces of a shining object. After a few moments, he located the knife, taking it into his hands. He then paced over to his sister, dark leather shoes clicking against the floor. His heart was racing, almost to the point of aching. Was this adrenaline? Nervousness? Hell, he could be excited for all he knew.

As for Yoshiko, the girl couldn’t push herself to open her eyes. Head hung low, she made a tight fist, preparing for whatever could happen next. At any moment, she could die. Death was not something she was prepared for. The death of her friends was already bad enough, but to join them was another thing. 

“Are the two of you ready? I’m sure you’ll like to hear this..” Another silence. Dramatic effect taking a hold of Osamu, his digits tightened around the handle. 

“For Christ’s sake, woman! Get on with it!”   
Being calm was one thing he was good at, though in a situation like this, that wasn’t close to being an option. He could be as quiet as he wanted, but this was starting to bother him. 

A light giggle sang over the speaker. She was...laughing? At a time like this, with lives at stake, this wasn’t surprising in the least.  
“Relax, Maki-kun. I have the rest of your task for you.” The silence, yet again. Why was she doing this?

“Using the knife, you will give your sister a Glasgow smile. Do you know what that is?” The words struck both the Maki siblings, a sign that they both knew well what she was talking about. 

Yoshiko’s head sprung up, her eyes widening in horror. He wouldn’t do that to her, would he? Her heart dropped as she turned her gaze towards her brother. Would he dare..?

Osamu, looking away from Yoshiko, gritted his teeth. This is what he had to do? Carve a meaningless smile onto his sisters’ face and call it a day? That can’t be it, can it? 

“Get going, we’ll be watching!” That was the last of her voice for the day.

Thoughts running wild, heart racing, Osamu turned to Yoshiko. Was he going to do this? He had no other choice to, did he? Though before he could think of any other way out of this, a timer hung down from the ceiling. There were ten minutes posted on the clock, starting immediately. Was this the amount of time they had before the gas would be released? Yoshiko panicked, looking at Osamu with pleading eyes. A few tears welled in the corners of her eyes as well, showing how much fear she had. Her face was pale and lifeless. She wasn’t going to die, but there would be pain. Copious amounts of it.

“Maki-kun...You..You can’t do it! You’re smart enough to get us out of this, right?!” No matter how much she pleaded, Osamu shook his head. He knew that this was the end all be all of things. 

Kneeling down to be eye level with his sister, he sighed deeply.

“Maki, you know as well as I do, that this has to happen, or we both die.” His voice was low, though one could tell that there was fear beneath his tone. 

Hanging her head once more, Yoshiko let a few more tears drip down her cheeks. She’d have to live like this, having her face sliced open by her brother. How could she cope? How could she go on?

Though Osamu knew exactly what she was thinking. He didn’t want to go through with the task either. Taking a look at the clock, three minutes have gone by. Seven were left. Having no experience with a task of the sort, he decided to take all the time he could get. 

His hand lifted his sisters chin, gazing right into her eyes. His look was sincere and gentle. 

“Ma-..No, Yoshiko. There’s one thing you need to know before I deface you.” 

The girl stayed quiet, sniffling every now and then.

“Our family has a saying, and this applies to every situation possible.” He paused before speaking again.

“A true Maki never fails, even at their weakest points.”

Yoshiko gave a nod, taking in a shaky breath. 

Soon, the knife was lifted to the right side of her face, the glare shining in her eyes. The cold metal tip hit the corner of her lip, while Osamu’s warm palm kept her chin in place. Slowly, but precisely, he dragged the knife across, then up her cheek with squinted eyes. Blood spurted out of her skin as the flesh was split open. 

As for Yoshiko, a shrill scream escaped her mouth, along with blood. This was more painful than she could ever imagine. Even her tears stung her wound.

Though before she could even think about breathing in, her brother worked on the other side of her face, doing exactly the same to the left as he did the right.   
Dark red stained their clothing, mostly on Yoshiko than Osamu. Her choked sobs were replaced with the spitting of blood, though that only made it worse when it mixed with her saliva. Her breathing was heavy and staggered, though she would live.

Osamu threw the weapon across the room, wiping his hands on his shirt. The timer had stopped at four minutes and twenty three seconds. He glanced across the room, seeing if the door would open any time soon. It had almost escaped his mind that his sister was still bound to the chair. Quickly, he stood behind her, letting her free. Though, she didn’t move. She didn’t cry, nor speak. Her silence disturbed him, but was there a reason to speak? The deed was done, was it not?

“...I’m going to give you my vest and you’re going to press it against your wounds, alright?” He waited for a response, only getting what looked like a nod from his sister. 

Soon, his argyle print sweater was off, leaving him with a button down shirt. He approached her, wrapping it around the lower half of her face and her neck.

“Hold it tight. I can sew your wounds together when we leave.” Having a small medical background came in handy during this fiasco, though Osamu was rather annoyed with his “peers” coming to him for help. 

Clutching onto the fabric around her neck, Yoshiko slowly stood. She felt weak, useless, and...overall, lied to. The fact that she never knew she had a brother bothered her. Could she trust her mother at all? Would she even see her again at this point? An array of thoughts scattered through her mind, though that would have to wait. 

Everything was put to a stop when the door slowly opened, and a bright light shone through the room. Quickly, Osamu took Yoshiko’s wrist and barged out of the room. The two didn’t get very far before they were presented with another door with a note on it. Forcing it off of the glass, he scanned it.

‘Congratulations on completing your task, Maki-kun and Maki-san! We hope this brightens your futures with a smile to start the both of you off!’ 

Too enraged to even consider showing Yoshiko the note, he shoved it in his pocket, then fiddled with the knob.

“The damn...This door, why won’t it open?” He tried pushing it with all his might, though it wouldn’t budge. 

Blue eyes gazed forward, noticing the struggle before them. Osamu was struggling wasn’t he? Thrusting her hand forward, she lightly brushed her brothers hand away, twisting, then pulling the knob, contrary to what he previously tried. He gave her a glance before taking her wrist again, making his way out to what looked like the main lobby.

It was empty, barren.

Did nobody witness what occurred? Why was this kept private?

Surely, the others wouldn’t need much proof to know that what was done was true.

The two; Yoshiko and Osamu Maki, stood in silence. 

Then, the lights flickered.

 

There was more to come.


End file.
